Robbie is more than Victorious
by edmaster2
Summary: After the Hambone King Robbie gets rid of Rex and two hot girls notice and are secretly waging war against each other to be his. Of course Robbie has no freakin idea whats going on. Neither does Beck and he does not like it one bit.
1. Boats and birds

I was jealous seeing Robbie practicing his kissing scene with Jadee for Sikowits class. We all had to make a one act play his lass class. Sadly Robbie got Jade as his partner . Robbie may not known at that time that me and jade both had a crush on him and we both made a deal to let Robbie decide which one he go out with, without telling him about our crushes and especially the deal. He'd freak out if he found out.

damn it. Jade was already way ahead in the bet; with no more Beck to get in the way and now their one act play that involved a kissing scene. It was bad enough he couldn't tell between a fake kiss and a real kiss. Which Jade was destroying the borders between the two right now.

I sat there hidden in the black box theater watching the torture in front of me. Im not a pervert or anything but i came looking for Robbie if he wanted to go to Nozu with me after school (secretly a date...unless he says 'like a date' or something along the line). I was released from my inevetible torture by the end of lunch bell. now it was time to go to vocals class where we had to sing then Sikowits class where she had to watch the kiss between them. I got up to leave when I realized that they weren't separating. They we're actually getting closer. His hands cupping her ass as her hands went into his semi afro. God I was a jealous perv watching the kiss intensified.

Robbie left hand sensually went up her back while his right hand tried to sneak in the back of her pants to really grab her ass. My heart started to speed up and my sensual area started to get wetter. Damn it this was some hot chiz. I was saved from this sexual sensation as Beck walked in.

"what the hell" he yelled staring at the two kissing friends. Jade pulled away faster than lightning and recovering twice as fast.

"I. Think we're ready for our act for Sikowits class. Now!" Jade trying to fix herself up to look presentable and not as if she was going to stick her tongue down Robbie's throat. Robbie looked confused and then realization that jade just kissed him because she was acting. His face went sad and blushed a little realizing he had overreacted to nothing. It looked like when they were done swallowing each other he would ask her out. Thank you god for a beck.

"yeah i think it was good enough to get us a good grade" he sighed. He quickly grabbed his bag and guitar and darted off to vocals class. Jade glared at beck as if it could kill, but he seemed to be shocked with what he seen. I quietly and quickly darted out of there before it became the armegeddon.

I rush after robbie shaking off my jealousy and the sick churning feeling from watching them make out.

"hey rob" I asked catching up to him.

He gave me a half smile "hey" he said.

we enter the class as Mr. Locke walked in.

"good morning class hope you guys are ready" he said settling himself in his desk, "i'll randomly pick a student to start singing" he grabbed a paper and sighed,"Robbie Shapiro". Everyone groaned expecting a lame ass song but not me. I was excited to see what he wrote since i over heard i think your swell.

He grabbed his guitar and walked to the front of the class setting his guitar in front of him.

He took a deep breath and started to strumm his guitar.

She's a Hollywood dream  
Straight from an A list movie scene  
Living the camera life  
Oh, she is the Queen of Rodeo Drive

I am a Midwest boy  
Straight from a small town with a voice  
Screaming "I want her with me"  
She could be the Hills to my Beverly, my Beverly

She's a beautiful ray, a socialite  
A paparazzi flash on a Friday night  
She got me talking kinda fast like I'm on the fly  
I better get her here, oh-oh oh-oh

On the front of the magazines the world over  
I'm looking at her pretty face at every turn  
Loving the way she drives the Range Rover  
She's independent, oh-oh oh-oh

Ce-ele-ebrity, come and be with me  
Ce-ele-ebrity, come and be with me  
Cuz  
I really think you might like my style  
Take a break, get away for a while  
Don't got a lot but I got a smile  
I'd like to show you

She's a Hollywood dream  
Straight from an A list movie scene  
Living the camera life  
Oh, she is the Queen of Rodeo Drive

I am a Midwest boy  
Straight from a small town with a voice  
Screaming "I want her with me"  
She could be the Hills to my Beverly, my Beverly

What do I gotta do to be her everything  
What do I gotta do to make her notice me  
Everybody knows her name  
I wanna be worth more than fame  
I'm staring out into the crowd  
But I'm without the one thing that I need right now  
So come be my good feeling

Ohh..

Ce-ele-ebrity, come and be with me  
Ce-ele-ebrity, come and be with me  
Cuz  
I really think you might like my style  
Take a break, get away for a while  
D-d-don't know you but I know you drive me wild

I've got designer dreams  
She's got designer shades  
Can't look away from her magnetic gaze  
Killing me slowly when  
Her lips are talking  
When I untie my t-t-tongue I swear I'll say

Pretty girl, pretty girl  
Would you trade L.A. to come into my world  
Couldn't ask for nothing more  
City girl, tell me could you fall in love with a..

Midwest boy  
Straight from a small town with a voice  
Screaming "I want her with me"  
She could be the Hills to my Beverly, my Beverly

She's a Hollywood dream  
My Beverly  
I want her with me  
My Tori "

I was shocked did he say "tori" he said my name. He likes me a lot.

everyone started to clap and whooping his name. He smiled and quickly sat down.

"Rob?" i said tentatively.

"yeah" he said.

"did you mention my name at the end of the song" i asked softly.

"what?" he asked not catching what she said.

"did you mention my name at the end of the song" i asked again a little bit louder this time.

He shook his head "no, i said beverly...are you okay Tori"he asked concern filling his face.

"yeah im alright" i said shaking my head slightly. He nodded but every once in a while he look back at me.

After a few songs, Mr. Locke called my name. I shuffled to the front nervous. yes thats right Tori Vega was nervous. You know why. I'll tell you why my song was a love song for robbie. I told andre to help write me a love song for a crush but i never told him who it was for.

The music started to play from the small speakers.

"If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

And you can sky-rocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by

If you be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
The depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free

But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And past the horizon till I can't even see you  
Far from here where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

But you can sky-rocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
Stardust to remember you by"

Tori sang with her heart she was so happy when Robbie beat gerald and was shining on his own.

"robbie " i whispered to myself clenching my fist, "I will make you mine and help you shine".


	2. My Lies and Broken Heart

hey yo.

I'm Eddie Spurlock. thank you guys barely had it up for a few minutes and already got somme reviews thank you. This is my first fic and seeing the first get some good reviews ill do my best to update alot and continue this story and never stop...well till it reaches the end of the plot.

Oh yeah I went over the 1st chapter and made some few changes added a few sentences subtracted some. and added an extra sentence at the end.

* * *

Robbie rush out of class telling me that he has to hurry to Sikowits class to prepare for there one act play. I sighed hoping he had catch my song and would realise i was singing for him. Damn the bet. we couldn't make any moves that would purposely tell Robbie we loved him.

I sighed more irritably and began my trek to Sikowits class.

"Yo Tor... whats got you down in the dumps" asked Andre running up to me.

"hey...nothing" i replied not looking at him.

"the song didn't work" he guessed.

I nodded. he nodded back looking at me with determination.

"well if you tell me who the guy is or what he likes i could write a good love song for him and he be 'fallin on his knees' for you" he says singing the 'fallin on his knees' part. I chuckle at his little joke. I really wanted to tell him who it was but he would figure out quick it was robbie.

"sorry wish i could tell you more but if I did I'd be breaking the bet" i sighed then quickly clamped my mouth. Damn it. talking to andre was so relaxing that you could tell him any secret without thinking about it.

He gave me a look that said he was dissapointed, not only that but he told me so, "Tori I'm disapointed in you"he said.

"I know but not only do I like him but so does Jade" I blurt out. Damn it double. I just told him who else has a crush on Robbie me and my dumb mouth.

He was gaping like a fish looking as if he couldn't breath.

"andre?" I said poking his chest.

"J-J-J-Jad-Jade is in love with another guy" he squeaked. I rolled my eyes, and began to walk off but he fell from his tupor and quickly caught up before i could enter the class.

"well who is it that your both crushing on" he asked.

I sighed "thats one thing I definitely can't tell you".

"why not" he asked but then his eyes caught on to something behind him, "B-beck" he said.

"No! why would you" then i turned around realizing he was looking at something behind me. Beck came marching down the hall. Everyone quickly shot out of his way sensing a darkness.

"hey Beck" andre said cassually as beck brushed past us.

"shut up" he growled.

Andre stared in shock at beck the ussually calm and cool headed guy was on the frits. andre looked back at me.

"Is this because of the Bet" he asked.

I cassually shrugged knowing it most likely did. I quickly entered the classroom squeesing past him. I took my seat by Robbie's left side while Jade was on his right side. I gave her an evil stare and she returned it with her own which was much more scarier well because its Jade.

Jades POV

The Gank Tori sat next to my Robbie. Stupid Gank doesnt realize that Rob was already mine.

Sikowits strutted into the class sipping a coconut he sat at the stairs on the little stage in the classroom. He just sat there staring at us , we stared back. It lasted ten seconds, twenty, forty, now a minute. Finally hating the silence unless i was doing something mostly kissing.

"Sikowits!" she screamed finally irritated.

"ah jade...so cruel and yet beautiful" he said getting up, I hmmphed still enjoying the compliment.

"so...what were we doing today" he asked taking another sip of his coconut.

"Oh my cheese" growled Robbie shocking evryone even including Sikowits who jumped.

Robbie stood up, "we were gonna perform our one act play today Sikowits".

Sikowits took a step back tripping over the step falling pouring the coconut milk over his shirt. He looked at it for a moment then started to lick it up from his shirt.

"Sikowits...gross" tori said disgusted. I laughed at her digust it was funny the way her voice rose in an octave. It was awesome.

"first up is Robbie and Jade and their play heaven lost angel" said sikowits still transfixed on the milk stain on his shirt. I could see tori swallow. It was her compliment about Robbie when they realized they both liked him. And now Jade was gonna use that against her.

The play was simple Robbie was to be a lost angel and Jade found him and they both fell in love while she tended to his wounds and then the act ended with the two making out and him flying her and him back to heaven.

Everyone clapped except for Tori who was trying to stare daggers but couldn't really do it because of her good girl personality.

Jade smiled and began to sit down but was stopped when Robbie pulled out his guitar secretly signing that the act was not yet over. did he added an extra ending idiot she thought. but smiled softly as she looked at him.

"what are you doing Gabriel" she said.

"I wrote you a song while I was on earth" He said beganning to strum his guitar.

"My Love I call this song 'my lies and broken heart'" he said.

" where did my arrow go

did it catch your heart or the apple tree

cause your stalking my heart around the corner

pulling the strings of your discord,dischord

No amount of roses can fix this mistake

I know of your deal

so might as well come clean now"

when he said that last line I almost freaked out, Tori's face went pale. andre looked like he just realized something probably damn tori told him about the deal. Idiot.

""stop your murderous games

you try to push me from her to give you another chance

we can try again later

your right that i have my faults

but this is why i lie and run

this is our last dance

and tell me where did my arrow go

so i can retrieve it

and shoot again

and listen to your sirens call again

so play it on your violin

and lets dance this heartbroken tune"

He strummed one last time whispering " remember my name".

I smiled because i realized he still didn't know about the bet, "I won't forget your name Robbie Shapiro"

"minus ten points Jade you broke character" he said sucking on his shirt.

Damnit

* * *

hope you enjoy oh that song My lies and Broken Heart is my song/poem I made so don't go to youtube looking for it. thanks and thought to tell you i finish typing at 1:32 a.m. yes i said a.m. So you see how serious i am about this story publishing it.

1:33 a.m.


	3. Meeting at Tori's

Edmaster here what is up my loyal readers. I was still up and decided to see if their was anyone that read chapter 2 yet and at 3:32 a.m. i already had three veiws on my story pretty cool i like to thank those late night readers to be the first three to read chapter 2.

Please review if you guys review I'll work even harder on this story and if you guys want to see something specific or awesome happen let me know.

Well heres chapter 3!

* * *

Jade stormed out of class as the last bell rang. Robbie followed her quietly looking down quite ashamed. Before andre could try to catch upp to me to talk I rushed out of the class trying to catch up to robbie. He was a pretty fast walkerr when he wanted to be.

"robbie...wait" I yelled finally catching him. He turned around slightly confused and realized it was me.

"yeah tori whats up" he said looking at my panting form my hands on my knees.

"i...wanted...to...know if...you wanted to... come over later to...hang out" i breathed raggedly. He stared at me for a while a confused look on his face.

"who else is coming over?" he asked sticking his hands in his pockets now that he didn't carry rex around anymore he could do that now. I didn't know why I paod attention to that detail but I did.

"no one else just you and me" I said, "I mean if thats alright with you?" i quickly muttered. He looked unbelievably shocked that i would invite him over with just him and me. I realize I haven't been such a good friend if he couldn't believe i just wanted to hang out with him. I mentally kicked myself if i ever wanted Robbie to ask me out I would have to work really hard to get him.

He shifted the bag on his shoulder a little and started to tap his foot a little. Mulling it over in his head. I don't think I have ever felt this jittery about a boy since a long time. Then I realized hey its like I'm the one who asked him out sort of like a date.

He must of realize the same thing because he smiled and said, "sure why not when should I come over?". My heart began to do some wild dance and I realize I couldn't breathe for a while. God did he say yeah. Take that Jade!

"u-um...why don't you come over at... six p.m." i said knowing trina will be off with her date and my parents would be out on their own date night and I would have the house to myself. Yes. cue the evil laughter.

"Allright I'll see you at six" he said swinging his backpack on his left shoulder and started to head for car.

I quickly found trina and dragged her away from her friends so she quickly take me home.

"tori!-...TORI let me go Jessica was about to tell me about her break up with Jeff" Trina howled as I pulled her to her car. Another reason I was in a hurry to leave was that Andre couldn't catch up and ask what was up with Jade and I.

"Lets go trina!" I yelled looking around frantically for a rushing andre. Trina took her sweet time opening the door and starting the engine as we we're pulling out of the parking lot I seen a running andre trying to catch up with us. "Tori! Wait!"he yelled. "GO-GO-GO!" i yelled at trina who poutingly push the car out of hollywood arts.

"Bye Andre see you Monday" I yelled waving back glad to escape the confrontation between us I knew i would still face him monday but that was two days from now.

Later

Trina left with her boyfriend at five thrirty.

It was now Five thirty five and I was pushing my parents out the door.

"If theres an emergency the contact number is on the fridge" my mom said as I forced her and dad out the door.

"uh-huh" I answered.

"no boys over!" my dad said tyring to say those words before shove them out the door. "uh-huh' I said not really paying attention. Before I could close it fully my moms head popped back in.

"no parties either" my mom said.

"uh-huh" i answered closing the door.

"what is with tori lately" said her dad looking at the slamned door, "maybe we shouldn't go out tonight". Tori's mom eyes shot wide open she grabbed her husbands collar and dragged him to the car.

"we haven't been on a date for six months i am not going to wait for another six because one of our normal child is acting crazy today" tori's mom half screeched.

Her dad quickly raised his hand s and quickly jumped in the car. while her mom nodded proud of herself.

I quickly jumped in the shower to take a quick shower. I only now had twenty five minutes till Robbie came over and I was gonna look my freakin best.

"it was five fifty five when I got out. I ran to my room to find something sexy to wear. I decided on a v neck black shirt that had leaf designs on it with my pink tailored lace jacket and some blue jeans.

I heard a door bell and I raced downstairs realizing it was six already. Yeah

I opened the door making a very sexy pose only to see its andre! Damn it.

"what do you want andre" I groaned he walked inside without permission. I realized my friends do that alot. He started to pace up and down in front of my couch before he sat down rubbing his forehead.

"could we please talk about this tomorrow" I groaned knowing the talk he wanted to have would at least last an hour. He looked at me skeptically and noticed how the way i was dressed.

"he's coming over isn't he" said andre and we both jumped when we heard the sound of a car slamned shut there was a knock at the door . I quickly opened the door.

...

It wasn't Robbie

but Jade she was staring at me and walked right in. geez I need to teach my friends manners.

"Jade i don't have time for your Gankiness." i said desperately.

"shut up!" she siad causing me to actually shut up.

she pointed at andre "why did you tell him about the deal" She growled.

Before i could answer I heard another car doors slamned shut and a pair of footsteps walk up to my door. everyone was silent. then there was a knock.

I walkedover to the door to open it.

Robbie Shapiro has now arrived to the party.


	4. The new deal

Heya.

It is I. Edmaster 2, thank you all for your reviews and followers. Maybe I forgot to mention this but this is a rori and rade story i mean their are other couples. ( too lazy to mention them).

so yeah. enjoy chapter 4

* * *

Robbie looked from Tori to me to Andre. He sighed looking ticked.

"this better not be an intervention." Robbie said seriously, "I got rid of Rex,Andre what else is wrong".

Tori looked from Andre to Robbie. " you guys had an intervention for Robbie" Tori asked shocked and confused. Before Andre could say something I intervened, " that was during freshman year".

Robbie crossed his arms, " jade tried to cut me with her scissors" he said looking at her warily.

" that was two years ago" I yelled.

" I thought we were gonna hang out just you and me Tor" he said sad.

I look at tori that gank i didn't think she would do something so...sneaky. Trying to get Robbie home alone. Two can play that game.

Andre got up his face still shock mixed with determination. "robbie i have to tell you something even if they won't tell you." he took a deep breath. Marbles he was gonna tell him we like him. Knowing robbie he freak out and get mad. I can't let that happen The same thoughts must have passed through her head cause it looked like she was about to tackle him but she was too far away.

"Tori and Jade L..." Smack! Andre crumpled to the floor like a flour of sack unconcious.

"what the cheese, Jade!" said Robbie staring at my fist that connected to andre's face moments ago. Tori looked at me and then ran to Andre's side checking if hes okay. God I'm the one who needs the checking on my fist is throbbing like I hit a brick wall.

"robbie must have noticed me wincingly hold my hand because he comes by me and gingerly holds my hand between his. "you okay?" he asked carefully afraid that I might lash out. But its his eyes that pushes me over the edge. Those kind sincere eyes that says 'I care'. I almost tear up.

Like I said 'almost'

I push him away not roughly to make him think im a jerk but not lightly wher he'll think im becoming soft.

"I'm fine" i say looking down at the unconcious andre. I need to start punching people more often. Tori glares at me underneath it its thankful i reacted.

"why'd you punch andre?" he asked.

"he was annoying me" I simply said and that was the end of that sometimes being the bad girl had its pros.

Tori gets back up brushing not there dust off her pants, "why don't we hang out tomorrow I forgot i have to help Jade with some...homework!" she says the last part too quickly glad she came with a good excuse. Robbie looks dejected.

"Maybe I can stay and help" he says

"No!" tori yells

"No!" i said quickly.

we glare at each other realizing we shared a word together at the same time. As evil thoughts enter my mind of what to do after he leaves

My plans to do after Robbie leaves:

1. kill Tori

2. hypnotise everybody that tori never lived

3. beat up andre

4. make out with robbie at his house.

yep that sounds good.

"okay" he mutters

Robbie slowly walks to the door. Before he could open the door Tori spoke out, " we can hang out tomorrow ".

before he could answer I cut in, "He cant we're gonna hang out tomorrow.".

He looked at me confused, "yep and he's coming by ten a.m.". he looked at me then tori noticing tori's glare at me and notice i was glaring at him. He nodded his head and ran out the door.

Tori sighed as we heard the car slamned shut and the sound of a car driving away.

We then began to glare at each other.

"why'd you punch andre?" she asked.

I shrugged "it stopped him from telling Robbie so it worked" I answered.

Tori looked at the knocked out andre. "So why'd you tell Andre in the first place" I growled.

She looked sad, "well I asked if he help me write a love song but of course I didn't tell him who it was for..." she looked tired and sad. I can now guess how she told andre. She was in a bad mood and andre with his cool and nice demeanor caused her to spill forth their deal and their crush. God I loved being good at psychology.

"and then robbie didn't care about your song and feeling rejected you spilled everything to andre." i answered for her in her southern bell voice.

"yes and I don't talk like that" she growled.

I rolled my eyes of course she doesn't she just needs to record her voice and play it back to herself.

We started glaring at each other. We both took a step torward each other our jealousy and anger clashing against each other. I swear if we were one of Robbie's dunb anime shows you would see lightning rushing from our eyes connecting and fighting for dominance. Now that I think about it would be similar to a heated hate filled kiss. ew! kissing tori! disgusting.

Andre grogilly gets up and before he could utter a word I punch him. He falls to the floor unconcious aain.

We glared at each other for a few more seconds before we start laughing our faces off.

Tori bends over holding her stomach, "you punched him...hahaha..a-agai-n". We continue to laugh for a few minutes before we collect ourselves.

"alright new deal we have to threaten andre not to tell Robbie about us...(geez that sounded wrong) also we can't invite him to our homes with just us two which means no sexually temptations, Vega" I say the last part with a growl.

she rolled her eyes, "like I would do that I should be worried that YOU would do that" She shoots at me. I growled . After a three minute staring contest she sighs in defeat.

Then her eyes snapped open, "what about you and Robbie tomorrow?" she asked. I sighed, "im not gonna be alone...Andre's gonna come with us" I said knowing that even if she threaten him if tori asked he would crack and tell her the truth. Thats why its a good idea to make Andre not tell Robbie about the deal unless he asks about it. Cause Robbie will never know.

Tori looked at me for a few seconds before shruggin.

"good deal" I said stretching my hand. She hesitated for a bit checking for any loopholes then grabbed my hand and shook it.

"good now tell andre about it and how he's gonna be at my house at Ten in the morning" I say heading out the door.

At Jade's House Midnight-

Jade layed in her bed nervous. Will he judge her if she told him where she wanted to go. She sighed and turned over in bed and slowly fell asleep.

The next day

"yo" i said jumping in his car forcing andre to sit in the back. Robbie looked at her then began to pull away from the house.

"so where we goin" asked Robbie looking at andre who was biting his lip in cold anticipation.

I sighed, "we're going to...

* * *

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

cliff hanger

please review and maybe I'll post the new chapter tomorrow peace.


	5. first date with Jade

We're going to the funeral home" I say lightly.

"andre gasps and passes out. yep perfect. Robbie looks like he's going to throw up. Jade in a funeral home with dead people seems kind of scary.

I laugh "I'm kidding we're actually going to a petting...zoo."

Andre must have woke up and then he passes out again. Jade with cute little animals the humanity.

Robbie opens his window and begin to throw up.

"are you serious" he asks half yelling. I folded my arms just how I expected He react I just wanted to see the lamnas.

"Yes robbie the wicked witch of the west would like to see some cute fuzzy animals especially the lamas can I at least be treated like I have a soul" I yelled causing some of the windows to shake. I expected the reaction from tori,beck, andre but not really Robbie I didn't think he be as judgemental of me. I fight the tears welling up in my eyes.

Damn it jade don't be a brat.

"Okay where's the petting zoo" he asks facing the road.

I look at him for a few minutes vefore I say anything he does.

"Im sorry Jade I always knew there was a part of you that was girly but...Sorry" Robbie said. We look at each other and i swear we're having a moment untill we heard someone honking at us. Robbie quickly turned back to the road and swerved the car from hitting the rail and swerved again to not hit another car.

While he was doing that I was laughing my head off as andre was practically was flying from one side of the car to the other.

After finally getting the car under controll he was taking deep breaths. I was still laughing. He looks at me like I'm crazy and before long he's laughing along with me.

"So Lamas?" Robbie asked.

Jade shrugged "I think their cute in an lame way..." should I tell him why else I like them. well if I want him to be my boyfriend I should tell him maybe I'll gain some sympathy points.

"I also like them because they are very social animals. their curious animals and they go up to any person easily like a curious baby" I huffed, "they don't worry what you look like, sound like or care what you do. They treat you like a friend and enjoy human's company.

"its also cool how one llama can take care of a herd of sheep from coyotes and other animals". I say proudly.

He laughed, "they sound cool" he says as we pull into the petting zoo lot. It was in an empty lot next to the Pet smart store.

Robbie was about to wake Andre up but I grabbed him dragging him away to the nearest animals which were...billy goats.

damn I hate them. when I was a kid i came visiting them next thing I know it was chewing on my skirt. I didn't think about it till my dad called me to go. I tried to leave but the damn goat had a tight grip. I tried to pull and pull when I ripped it from his mouth the complete front of my skirt was gone revealing my stockings and undies. My dad had to carry a crying me to the car and yelled at me when we got home.

I hate goats.

"cool" says Robbie reaching to touch the unnotice goat. I grabbed his hand forcefully.

"Jade!" he gasps from the unexpected touch.

The goat turned and noticed me and I realized in its own goat way he was glaring at me. It was a stare off. This time we'll see who's gonna tear off someone's skirt now. Ganky goat.

Robbie pulled away from me. he looked at me bewildered. "are you having a stare off with a goat?" he asked.

"yep its called pay back" I growled. Robbie looked at the goat then me.

"Lets go see the Llamas''he said.

I hate myself at that moment cause I turned into Cat I don't understand but somehow Llamas tapp into my girly side.

"K" I said

We wondered around a bit looking for the llamas. we wondered to the back of the two acre lot.

Finally we found them they we're in a small space fenced in with a stocky guy in a white T and a jean jacket and cowboy boots with the spurs. He glanced at us but his eyes lingered on me. Robbie did something I never think he would do unless did some surgery and actually gave him a real spine. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought it closer to him

The man sighed and just open the gate for us to go smiled at him as we walked in. He closed the gate and then pulled out a cigarret and staryed to smoke. What a loser.

Robbie quickly removed his hands from around my waist and took a couple of steps away. He smiled nervously at me while rubbing his head.

"sorry but I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you like a piece of meat" he said hurriedly. I was sad he took his arm from me already but I smiled at how he wanted to protect me.

"Its alright if you hadn't done something I might have done something not so pretty" I replied but before he could say anything i quickly went to the llamas.

We spent an hour playing and petting the llamas. If I had to put what I love in order.

1:coffee

2: llamas

3: robbie

4:Cat

yeah Im gonna rearrange the list later but for now that what I love the most.

We left at one p.m. shockingly Andre was barely waking up as we got back in. He groaned lightly.

"I had this weirdest dream that Jade said she wanted to hang out at a petting zoo".

"uh-she did" robbie answered, "she wanted to see the llamas.'.

He looked at me then Robbie then back to me, "how long have i been asleep?" he asked.

"hmm about two and a half hours" I replied.

"what so I missed the llamas no fair can we go back so I can see em" He asked with a distibguished pout on his face.

"Sorry dude maybe tomorrow I have to go home and get ready for tonight" Said Robbie starting up the engine. We both looked at him in shock. What did he have to get ready for tonight. Yeah Robbie has gotten less weird with becoming hambone king and ditching the puppet but I was pretty sure noone would ask him out besides tori and me.

If someone did ask him out Tori and her would have to tag team to anhilate the little gank mentally,physically,and socially.

"what you doing tonight"asked andre before I could.

Robbie looked nervous for a while befire he answered, "Tori invited me to a party that she was invited to last night".

We gaped at him. Damn Tori.

Later

Robbie pulled out of my drive way with me waving at him until he was out of sight. I quickly called Tori.

"Hello"she said too brightly for my liking

So in my 1940s southern girl voice, " Hello Tori you gank I know you asked Robbie to go to a party with you" I said the last part with a growl.

"First of all I Don't Talk Like That and so what if I did the deal said nothing about asking him out to social events" and with that she hanged up.

Gank


	6. Robbie's First Party

I dressed myself in a white tight blouse with gold lettering saying Hollywood Arts and black jeans with a blue jean jacket on. I put on some eye liner I was hoping Robbie thought I was sexy. I know I made a deal with Jade not to sexually tempt him but I wasn't this what I normally wear to a party. Trina stomped up the stairs.

"why did you invite Robbie, I don't want to be seen with the ex puppet boy then everyone would think I'm a loser" she huffed with a Robbie shuffling behind her. He looked sad as if he's regretting agreeing to come.

"Trina I don't think anyone would care if we drove in the same car plus Robbie is cooler" I replied showing Robbie an encouraging smile to boost his confidence. He gave me his famous lop sided grins causing my heart to skip a beat. I quickly looked away making it look like she was looking for her purse to hide her blush. Trina growled and stomped downstairs.

"If you guys aren't out by five minutes then I'm leaving both of you." she yelled before slamning the door downstairs. after a few minutes and I was sure my blush was gone I followed Robbie downstairs I noticed Robbie didn't have his usuall awkward movement he used to have I mean they were still there but not as noticeable as before. We got tp Trina's car before she could make a break for it.

Later

We arrived at the beach house that Matt was throwin it at.

Trina ran off into the house before we could catch up with her. So she wouldn't be seen with her. I turned to Robbie to give him a warm smile but his eyes were focused on the house. He looked like a new born puppy going to a new home. He was excited but his eyes said he was nervous.

I quickly took his hands and squeesedit. He averted his eyes to stare at mine. I quickly looked to the house to hide my new blush growing.

"Lets go in" I muttered. as we walked up to the door ours ears were attacked by Ke$ha's song die young.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Trina was dancing like a chicken withouts its head clucking out, "I Love Kesha" at random moments. alot of people started to move away from her in a twenty feet radius. she must've thought they were giving her the spotlight because she started to dance more wildly.

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

I Looked at robbie after watching a few more moments of watching Trina's wild dance. I realized he was still holding my hand. He saw me lookking at him and then looked down to see that we were still holding hands. He quickly let go, blushing like a mad man. He looked so hot when he's nervous.

"you wanna dance?" I yelled over the music. He looked at me for a while before shrugging and then saying, "I don't know how to dance".

I laughed.

Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die

"Just stand there tapping your foot and nodding your head to the beat and I'll do the dancing" I said the last part seductively letting my eyelashes cover my eyes barely.

He closed his eyes and after a few moments his head started bobbing up and down and his foot tried to tap to the beat. I just smiled at his mistake. I started to twirling in front of him and got up in close and continued my dance.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

I pressed my body into his to cause some friction. He gasped and his eyes snapped open. He looked at me not with lust like other guys would do when I dance with them but his eyes showed fear and nervousness. I just smiled at him. Then the mussic suddenly stopped causing everyone to moan in disgust and anger.

"sorry,sorry,sorry"replied the was the same DJ when I met with the Icarly gang. weird coinka deenk.

"You know why don't we have a rap battle while we wait for my friends to come over and help fix the laptop." he said. evryone hollered in agreement.

"i'll pick the first two contestants and then we'll continue from there" e said and scan the crowd. His eyes narrowed on...me...wait no Robbie.

"Hey its that puppet boy from last time come on up here kid" he said to Robbie. I was annoyed that the DJ that didn't even know him would call him that. Robbie looked around nervously and we both realized everyone was lookig at us. I quickly realized if Robbie didn't move the crowd would go on riot crazy and that Robbie would pee his pants.

I smiled at Robbie, "why don't I go p there with you like ...something".

He smiled weakly, "thanks Tor your my hero" he said. God, I wish I had better control of my heart cause this was the third time he made me blush. I grabbed his hand and lead him up to the small stage.

"yeah" said the DJ clapping everyone else following through. Once we reached the stage he appointed the other person to join the battle. A tall tan skin kid with some nice biceps. Butt not cute like Robbie. Plus he carried with him an air of arrogance which gets under my skin. he sneered at us.

"alright I'm gonna flip a coin" he points at robbie, "heads or tails?".

"heads" he mumbled.

The Dj flipped the coin,"Tails" he said he pointed to the tall tan kid, "you wanna go first or second".

"first" he answered smuggly. Robbie swallowed. I quickly took his hand.

The beat started to play.

"hello shaggy wannabe

I know you a pussy but didn't think you a lesbian

Puppet boy back on the mic

Rex had better skills than you so might as well take a hike

Run along with your tails between your legs

because today your my whip bitch slave

I can't stand the sight of your face

get your harry potter ass outta here

Im your tormentor you cant scare me away with an expecto pratonum"

everyone roared with cheers as the tan skinned kid finished.

"that was tight that was tight your turn puppet boy" said the DJ passing the mic to Robbie. A new beat came on but Robbie didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Choke,Choke,Choke,Choke"chanted the crowd. Robbie looked like exactly like the kid said a whipped dog. I couldn't stand seeing him distraught like that so I took a step closer to him and whispered in his ears four little words.

"I believe in you".

The DJ was about to take the mic from him when Robbie yelled, "Yoh!" Everyone shut up and jumped shocked. I smiled contentedly as robbie's eyes grew hard sending cold shivers down my spine. Not the bad kind but the good ones.

"yeah uh-huh It's like this y'all

Yeah maybe I look like a shaggy

at least shoot for the moons bringing down stars

while all you have is a broken down 28 cheverlotte car

i fuck with while you fuck with your mom's cocks

You got the stupidest verse did your sista write those for you

Did I mention your ugly too

Im the one who set the west in flames

I am the name of the game

people giving me guest spots

while your mom has to clean your cum shots"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled at the last part as robbie tossed the mic to the DJ.

"i think we all know the winner here is Puppet Boy" he shouted in his mic.

"Robbie pulled the mic from the DJ's hands, "the Name is Robbie".

Everyone was still cheering him on changing from Puppet boy to Robbie.

I smiled as he took my hand in mine and kissed my forehead, "thanks tori". But I didn't hear a thing then and for the rest of the party even when I went to bed my dream and thoughts revolved around robbie kissing my forehead.


	7. The contest and the cray button

Tori and I sat on either side of Robbie watching a talk show called "Rock the world" hosted by Michael Dents a twenty year old tall dark skin man. He was talking to a comedian named Josh kept giggling at random moments when it wasn't even funny.

"thanks Josh for being on our show"said michael shaking Josh's hand. soon Josh left and michael stood up to face his live audience.

I'm having a contest this week,send me a video of your talent of anything singing,dancing, juggling cats whatever send me a video before friday and you might appear on next week's episode to perform your crazy talent.". the shows end theme started to play.

Trina jumped up and ran to her room yelling she needed to practice her vocals. everyone watch Trina run upstairs.

"we should enter the contest'' said Andre.

"like a group thing?" asked Beck, "kind of like we did at Yerba".

"please don't mention that again" shuddered tori. I laughed at her uncomfortableness.

"yeah why don't we do that and have tori throw her shoe at michael dent and have him sue us" I agreed.

beck gave me a look, "can you please be nice for once?" asked beck.

I stuck my tongue at him and mimicked his voice with a more Canadian accent, "Can you please be nice for once eh". beck threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Tori looked at me then an evil glint crossed her eyes, "if you don't apologize then you can't hang out with Andre,beck,cat,me,and...ROBBIE while we make the video" said Tori staring me down, "you guys agree".

Everyone nodded except Robbie who looked between tori and then me and nodded. damn tori.

I glared at her I swear if I didn't have to worry about tori's dad being a cop especially worry about the law I would kill her right now. Then just take Robbie with me to New York. Don't ask why I chose New York I just did. OKAY!

I huffed and in a low voice I muttered "I'm sorry tori and beck".

"I didn't hear you"Tori taunted.

I growled at her giving her my I'm gonna cut you with scissors stare and said a bit louder, "I'm sorry Tori and Beck".

Tori smiled triumphantly and got up and extended her arms out to me, "Now give Tori a squeeze" she said beckoning with her hands for me to give her a hug.I slowly got up from my seat and shuffled into Tori's arms. she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"see was that so hard..." she said but squeeked when I started to hugging her tightly.

"Too hard'she gasped. But i just tightened my grip on her. we both collapsed to the floor with me still squeesing the daylights out of her. I was laughing mentally and physically of how her plan back fired.

"Mwa-Ha-Ha-Ha" I gave out a witch like laugh which caused Cat to gasp and cover her face with her hands.

The next day

The next day we were at Beck's Rv. chilling while we were all trying to decide whhat type of song we should play.

"ooh we should play a song about giraffes"said cat.

"For the hundreth time we aren't singing a song of giraffes"said Beck laying on his bed looking t Cat.

"Plus noone likes giraffes any way" I added my two cents knowing what cat would say.

"whats that supposed to mean"she half asked half screeched. I pulled some choclate raisins from my purse and stuff them in her mouth.

"cat loves choclate yes eat the choclate covered raisins" I said hypnotisingly. Cat happily chew ed on the candy stuffed in her mouth and kept quiet.

"we can write a lovesong about a cool boy and a shy person" said tori hopilly looking at andre.

we all groaned before I could say something andre beat me to the punch, "sorry Tori but that kind of gets old after a while we need something new something we never did before.". Just then Robbie walked in holding a few pieces of paper.

"guys I was walking home and I just got this really great idea for a song and I wrote it down you wanna hear it." said robbie in one breath.

"sure"everyone said hopingit be better than the broken glass song. Even though i enjoyed it I knew it would't get us on Michael Dents show.

Robbie pulled out his pearpad and typed a few things before a cool techno like beat came out the speakers.

I will show you crazy, I'm a maniac  
No more final warning, I'm not holding back  
I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
Time to blow up something, here goes nothing  
Watch me hit the cray button

Cray,cray,cray

Let's get cray  
Turn it all the way up  
Got a double dose of bass  
You'll love this so much  
Get out of your head  
Get out of your skull  
If you ain't gettin' cray  
Then you ain't got a pulse  
A lunatic, a time bomb just got dropped  
I get cray all day, it's my full time job  
Wild like a wolfpack, howlin' at the moon  
Attack, attack, you got bitten by the boom

I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
Time to blow up something, here goes nothing  
Watch me hit the cray button

Cray,cray,cray

Put your fives in the sky if you're feelin' alive  
Throw ten in the air 'cause you don't care  
Cray Bans on, rock your cranium  
3-2-1, detonation

I wonder what happens when I hit the cray button?  
I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'  
I wonder what happens when I hit the cray button?  
I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'  
I wonder what happens when I hit the cray button?  
I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'  
I wonder what happens when I hit the cray button?  
Imma do it!  
Watch me hit the cray button

Then all of a sudden andre jumps up and starts rappin.

"Wait, wait, wait  
Hold up, let me do my thing  
Hit the cray button  
I was like, you rang?  
Came in the party with a couple of friends  
Holler 116, yeah we so unashamed  
Everybody get cray like me  
I'm so 'Crae it's on my ID  
Everybody's serious, looking for deep materials  
Chill and turn up stereo and dance like me  
And please don't wreck the party  
Came to have fun 'cause the week was hard and  
Go nuts, turn up, yeah sing  
You ain't seen nothing  
We about to go cray  
If it gets wild, Imma jump in the crowd and show the whole front row that I know how to fly  
You think we on 10, boy you ain't seen nothing  
3-2-1  
Cray Button"

I pledge allegiance to the U.s cray  
cray  
I pledge allegiance to the U.s cray  
cray

then the beat stopped.

"so what do you guys think" he asked.

It all went to hell.

Cat,Beck, and Andre said it was an awesome song just not one for the video. while em and tori said that the song was awesome and that we should put it in the video.

We then decided to send in two videos one with Robbies song and then the other one since it didn't say we could only send in one video.


	8. Sleepover at Jade's

So we all decided to do Robbie's and Andre's song. after a lot of talking we decided we need to do something cool that no one else would think of. Then Cat with her sudden outburst said, "we should make a unicorn music video".

We all stared at her then I yelled,"NO!".

"No wait that sounds like a good idea"said Tori.

"Make a dumb video about unicorns" i growled but I would love to make a video about people getting skewered by unicorns. ooh that would make a great horror film, "Unicorns Devil Beast". I wish I had a pen with me. Damn.

"No make a music video" she corrected.

"Yeah that's a great idea" agreed everyone.

"so we are making a video about unicorns?" asked Cat.

So the music video for Robbie's song would be about him and a bunch of nerds (Sinjinn,Berf, and the quartets) having a party. They realised their party sucks so Robbie calls a number called the Cray. Me and Tori come over to his house bringing with us a red button that says 'CRAY' which Robbie takes from us and starts throwing a party throughout the city making everyone cool and crazy.

After our third day filming we were done. With Robbie slamming his fist into the Cray button and everyone supposedly being blown back and reverting to their original nerdy self.

"great job everyone" said beck as he was the director since he had more experience as a director. we had invited everyone from school who wanted to take part in the video.

I was the one last one out of the make up room and was walking out the parking lot when i saw Robbie just hanging about the parking lot all by himself. Sweet jesus Robbie all alone in the dark just wanting someone to take him alone and snuggle with in his bed.

Damn it jade head out of the gutter now!

I walk over to him, "YO!" I shouted. He jumped screeching like a little girl on crack. I covered my ears and glare at him I think I went deaf. He said something but I didn't hear a word.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked sheepishly.

I glare at him, "I'm here because you put eight layers of make up and took me about two and a half hours to get the junk off".

"Oh...sorry about that" he apologized lamely landing on the curb looking like a total loser, which he still kind of was. Not the weird kind like the quartets or the creepy kind like Sinjin and Berf. But like a cool type for nerd standards.

"why you still here" I asked rolling my eyes so he wouldn't see the concern in my eyes.

He sighed looking down but I caught the sight of tears welling in his eyes, " My mom kicked me out again saying this was the last time and that there would be no second chances" he replied.

"Oh" I said not really knowing what to do.

"You gonna live with your mamaw" I asked. He just shook his head no.

"What you gonna do now then" I asked. He shrugged.

A dirty thought entered my head, "You wanna spend a night in my bedroom" I asked huskily.

He laughed knocking me out of my lust filled thoughts.

"Nice try Jade but i know your not serious but it's not cool to kick a dog when its down" He said looking pitiful. God I hate it think im joking or lying when I was actually being nice.

"Damn it Robbie I swear to god I'm not lying and if you reject me again then I will cut you slowly with my rusted 1987 scissors." I threatened. He quickly got up throwing his hands up.

"We going to your house now?" he asked choking on his spit.

I laugh evilly and look at him with a seductive stare, "Aren't we in a hurry to get in my bed". He looked at me with a blank stare and it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"I can sleep on the couch and you can keep your bed" he said looking at me seriously. God it was like talking to a slightly smarter Cat.

At Jade's House

I snucked him through the door and lead him to my dark and scary room. When Robbie entered he sreamed like a little girl I had to grab his mouth and slammed him to my bed. He struggled a bit but I just held on tight. I hushed him untill he finally stopped thrashing around like a wild animal.

I realised the position we were in. My hands covering his mouth and a little bit of his nose. My legs holding down his arms with my knees on his elbows. Did I mention we were both on my bed. If someone came in here right now they would think me a rapist. whatever they would think me a hot, sexy gothic rapist with style.

I removed my hands from his mouth. He looked me in the eye with his dark brown ones to my coffee brown. I smiled god he was cute.

"Can you please get off me please" He asked. I realised I was still pinning him to tthe bed. I quickly got off of him.

"thansk" he said catching his breath. While he was still catching his breath I pulled some blood red blankets and black sheets from my closet. I dumped the blankets and sheets on the ground and grabbed one of my scissor pillow and threw it on the ground.

"Your sleeping there" I demanded. He quickly slipped off my bed and landed on the heaping mess and settled himself in the color mess of blankets.

" Good night" Robbie said grabbing the pillow.

"What ever " I answered dripping off to sleep

Later

I felt a nice warm body next to me it wasn't muscular like Becks but sort of soft and inviting. I snuggled closer to the body kissing the chest with my lips. I heard a groan.

I smiled and looked up to the waking face of Robbie Shapiro. I just grunted and layed my head back down. I wasn't sleepy i was just enjoying my lay down with his chest. Of course I wasn't gonna admit that to anyone.

Robbie grunted again and slowly got up and then screamed, "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". I punched him in the gut. He fell back on his back coughing. I layed my head back down on his chest getting comfortable again.

* * *

what do you think of this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it

- Edmaster2


	9. we win the contest

Tori's POV

Robbie told us that he was kicked out again by his mother. Beck offered him to live with him untill graduation or one of his relatives decide to take him in. Robbie quickly agreed to Jade's disappointment. Weird I thought then I started thinking Jade was the last one to leave right according to her story. Robbie got the call thirty minutes before supposedly left.

That means.

That Gank. I'm gonna kill her she probably raped hi. Poor Robbie was probably physically and mentally tortured.

To get back her I invited Robbie to hang out alot more of course I invited Beck to necause I wanted to be at least the decent one that kept to the deal unlike some gaanks. Plus it be wierd to just hang out with Robbie without Beck knowing since their now roommates.

Sunday at Tori's house.

Michael was standing in front of a large black screen. "Alright now to announce the contest winners for "Rock the world" is the Cray Button!" he shouted moving out of the camera's veiw of the black screen. We all cheered in Robbie's joy he grabbed me by my waist and kissed my cheeks and turned around to high five Beck. I just stood there dazed until I heard Trina screeched stomping to her room before breaking stuff that sounded like glass.

we all turned back to the screen which showed my house with lame music playing with Robbie,Sinjin,Berf,and the quartets.

"Sinjin began to complain, "You said hot girls would be here".

"I know" Robbie said in an equally whining voice. He pulls out his phone and starts to dial someone thats when the techno music began to play.

I will show you crazy, I'm a maniac  
( Jade and I walked in wearing sexy clothes both holding a glass case with a red button it)  
No more final warning, I'm not holding back  
( The nerds gasp and stare Robbie walks close to us and grabb the case and throws it behind him)  
I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
(He slams his fist on the red button)  
Time to blow up something, here goes nothing  
(Robbie and his friends are pushed back by an invisible force)  
Watch me hit the cray button  
(Robbie and his friends are dressed in cooler clothes)

Cray (x3)  
(Robbie wraps his hands behind our waist and leads out side followed by the rest of his group)

Let's get cray  
(we're in a black toyota driving with the windows down and Robbie singing)  
Turn it all the way up  
(Robbie grabs the red button and holds it up in the air singing)  
Got a double dose of bass  
(Group of skateboarders skating in an empty pool)  
You'll love this so much  
(The black truck stops beside them)  
Get out of your head  
( Sinjinn takes one of the kids boards and jumps in the pool to skate)  
Get out of your skull  
(Robbie hits the red button)  
If you ain't gettin' cray  
(All the skating kids become nerd like)  
Then you ain't got a pulse  
(Robbie and the crew leave the newly nerdify kids by the pool)  
A lunatic, a time bomb just got dropped  
(we're riding around town again)  
I get cray all day, it's my full time job  
(Berf pegs the HA school with eggs)  
Wild like a wolfpack, howlin' at the moon  
(We stop by Beck's Rv )  
Attack, attack, you got bitten by the boom  
(The group walks in to his Rv)

I ain't going nowhere, let the roof cave in  
(Robbie walks to nerdy andre and beck and shows off his clothes up)  
Time to blow up something, here goes nothing  
(They look at him in awe then look at Me and Jade)  
Watch me hit the cray button  
(Robbie hits the red button they too are blown away by an invisible force)

Cray (x3)  
(They follow us outside and joins us in the black truck)

Put your fives in the sky if you're feelin' alive  
(We stop by an old people bingo)  
Throw ten in the air 'cause you don't care  
(We walk in strutting like we owned the place)  
Cray Bans on, rock your cranium  
(A young man saying the bingo's numbers try to send us out)  
3-2-1, detonation  
(The quartets push him in a closet)

I wonder what happens when I hit the cray button?  
(Robbie raises the red button in the air)  
I guarantee the whole place starts jumpin'  
(All the old look at us confused)  
I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button?  
(An old man drops his bowl of apple sauce and begans to turn up his hearing aid)  
I gaurantee the whole place starts jumpin  
(Robbie hits the red button an invisible force blow at the old people)  
I wonder what happens if I hit the cray button?  
(all the old people are replaced by young cool looking teens)  
I gaurantee the whole place starts jumpin  
(everyone starts jumpin upa dn down yelling loud)  
Imma do it!  
(Robbie grabs a table and flips it)  
Watch me hit the cray button  
(Everyone circles around and Andre gets in the middle)

Wait, wait, wait  
(andre throws his hands up and begins to rap)  
Hold up, let me do my thing  
( Berf does the worm forward and back)  
Hit the cray button  
(Jade does a wild dance in the middle of the room as if she was possesed)  
I was like, you rang?  
(Beck starts to do the moon walk)  
Came in the party with a couple of friends  
(The qaurtets start dancing and snapping like their old people)  
Holler 116, yeah we so unashamed  
(Robbie and I dance together him twirling me around)  
Everybody get cray like me  
(Andre was jumpin up and down surrounded by a group of teens)  
I'm so 'Crae it's on my ID  
(Police walk in with batons lookin around)  
Everybody's serious, looking for deep materials  
(Police walked up to us lookin at us withdead seious face)  
Chill and turn up stereo and dance like me  
(Robbie stepped forward and faced off with the lead officer)  
And please don't wreck the party  
(The lead police man smiled and then everyone started to dance like crazy)  
Came to have fun 'cause the week was hard and  
Go nuts, turn up, yeah sing  
(Andre and the group started to run out in the front)  
You ain't seen nothing  
(Everyone started to trash the front of the building)  
We about to go cray  
(Robbie and his friends jump in the black truck)  
If it gets wild, Imma jump in the crowd and show the whole front row that I know how to fly  
(Robbie hits the red button again causing the teens to return back to old people)  
You think we on 10, boy you ain't seen nothing  
(We drive away into the night)  
3-2-1  
Cray Button  
(Me and Jade take back the red button when we return to the house)

I pledge allegiance to the U.s. cray  
(Everyone turns back to normal and Jade and I leave the room)

"Best party ever" gasps sinjinn.

"You got that right" gasps Robbie the screen goes black and the credits roll. The audience cheers Michael appears back on stage.

"I don't know about you but thats the first time I ever got a music video audition and thise kids, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Tori are gonna appear on next weeks episode" said Michael.

"good night" he said walking off stage.

We all cheered and yelled, then Trina stomped down stairs.

"Hey trina we won..."said Robbie turned to face them but was slapped by trina. He fell to the floor unconcious a burning hatred to trina caught fire. She hit robbie for no fucking reason. Before Jade could do anything I stormed up to her. before she could say anything I slapped her.

Smack!

She looked at me shocked and confused.

"don't you ever touch robbie again or ill beat you to a pulp now go to your room" I yelled. she sulked and ran back to her room. After I heard her door slammed I dropped by Robbie's side and shook him awake.

"uhhh what happened?"he asked.

"Tori slapped Trina for hitting you" said cat in her small little kid voice. He stared at me in shocked but I stared back worried he was hurt.

"I'll grab the peas" said Jade glaring at me but was glad I stood up for him.

"You alright robbie" i asked in my sweetest voice. Before I knew it Robbie grabbed my face and kissed my lips.

"ooooooooohhhhhhhhh" oohed cat. Andre and Beck stared in shock. I heard a drop of iced peas hit the ground. I looked up to see a pissed off Jade.

* * *

whoo

I been getting some creative ideas posted like three or four chapters in one weekend is like awesome for me.

I probably won't update a new chapter till friday I'll try to post as fast as I can.


	10. so close Cat

Jade ran out of the house throwing the peas at Tori. Tori eeped in shock at the surprised cold peas in her face. Everyone watched a pissed off Jade rush out of the house then they heard the sound of a car door slammed shut and the roar of an engine as the car started up and drove away. Then it dawned on andre's face not about the bet but something alse.

"I drove Jade here" then he started feeling his pockets to him deadpanned and run out the door yelling for jade to come back.

I realized that tori was still kneeing over me her lips still puffy when I kissed them. they were a pinkish cherry color so beautiful and...did I mention beautiful my body went numb as I leaned forward. I was wondering if she liked it when I kissed her since she hadn't moved away from me. I mean I could that spark from her when I kissed her it was the same one I got from when Trina and Cat kissed me. To this day they pretend to not like him.

He knew they liked him when he would sometimes catch Cat staring and smiling at him while trina made it harder for him to notice that she liked him too.

Maybe Tori liked him as well maybe thats why she hadn't torn away from him well except for Jade's loud yell. He needed to test it to see if Tori liked him and that she was so close to him was an oppurtune moment.

"Tori" I whispered softly. She turned to look at me and thats when our lips reconnected for the second time that night. She quickly pulled away.

"Robbie" she gasped in shock at him. Robbie looked down feeling rejected he knew it she didn't like him like that. He set himself up for embarrassment. But before Tori could say something a loud coughing sound brought the teenagers attention to the man to the front door where a mad staring bullets at Robbie who wished he could die right there. Not only had he embarrassed himself in front of his friends and been rejected by Tori her dad wanted to kill him for tricking Tori into a kiss. God could his life be anymore messed up.

"robbie." said Mr. vega. but before he ould say anything else Robbie ran out the door and ran to beck's R.V. He jumped into his makeshift bed on the floor besides Beck's. He sat there curling up in a fetal positioned. He had open himself up for Tori but she had rejected him and now he felt like shit in the hot sun forgotten and not wanted.

_why would she like you in the first place_ said a voice that sounded like Rex. Robbie could've sworen that he heard Rex's voice around him but the doll was sold to another ventiloquist who was moving to new york.

_She felt bad for you at first and allowed you to kiss her but she was probably was disgusted maybe the whole point of her standing up for you to earn some points with Beck_ said the Rex like voice. Robbie was silently agreed with the Rex voice. Tori probably only wanted points with Beck. She had invited hm and Beck to hang out more probably the only reason she hanged with him was that it feel weird since Robbie lived with Beck and wasn't invited.

But Jade had shocked everyone with the way she had reacted to tori kissing him she must liked him right.

_Nope she probably was ticked that two very lame losers were trying to make out in front of her. Ticked that she can't aany normality she stormed off. No one will love you Robbie you should have stuck with the puppets and your daydreams._

Robbie not taking it anymore pulled a notepad and began to write a very sad song that he would sing at the "spring sing sling" named by Sikowits a few years ago since it really didn't have a name. Friday two days before they were supposed to go to the "Rock the World" set.

After writing the song Robbie was about to go to sleep when beck walked in. Seeing that his friend was still awake Beck smiled his friendly charming smile that Cat said scared the little children that tried to eat her. He only laughed at that especially when she told him to smile like that when he was with her. He agreed realizing it waas becoming easy to do with her. She was a sweet innocent girl that brought out this brotherly love to come out over the last few years but he was slowly realising he was falling in love with her. She had stolen his heart without him even knowing until later even then he knew he loved her but didn't know what type of love yet. untill she gave him something when he dropped her at her house.

"whats up"he asked taking off his shirt revealling his amazing abs and jumping into his bed.

"Nothing...did tori say anything when...I left"he asked.

"no not really but she looked pretty mad with her dad and sad that you left"Beck answered truthfully kind of confused at Tori's wild mood swings when Robbie left. Remembering what also happened when he went home and what he got from cat.

**flash back**

**Beck's Pov**

At one point she looked disappointed and sad that Robbie left mad at her dad for whatever reason and then after the remaining gang talked about what they should do for the show. Then cat told her about the "Spring Sling Sing" contest.

"So its like a big karioke party" said Tori trying to say it in the simplest form instaed of the long complicated elephant explanation that cat tried to give.

"Yep" said Beck before Cat could answer. Tori looked down at her hands and then tentatively touched her puffy lips.

"Well thanks for coming over guys but I'm tired I'll see you guys tomorrow monday"Said Tori. They noth nodded and headed torward the door.

"Bye see you monday" said Cat.

"Bye" I said too walking Cat to my car since she also came with Andre but with Jade stealing his keys and driving away she had no way to get home. Cat stopped at the truck's door and then turned around and ran back in the housse. I watched confused to see her running back and then she ran back to Tori's house and then came back. I stared at her confused. Sh looked at me and gave me her innocent smile before hopping in.

"so why did you go back to Tori's house twice." I asked cassualy as I drove her down her block after a couple minutes of driving and her changing the radio station the hundredth time.

"Oh I wen back to say "bye and that I love her and not to think too hard or she'll get wrinkles in her brain" said cat laughing. I remembered that last year in biology class your brain is supposed to have wrinkles or that would mean your dumb.

"O-Okayyyyy"I said unsure how to respond to that. I drove up in her house driveway. Before she opened the door she looked at me biting her lips. seeing this i wanted to know what was up but before I could say something moved closer to my face where I could see her pink sweet soft lips. Her warm breath tickled my cheeks I swear to god I would have kissed her right then if it wasn't for my self control.

"Does...my...' she whispered moving closer where her breath was now tickling my ears, "breath smell?".

I stood there dumbstruck I should've known she would've said something random but not this.

"No" I said realising how close I was leaning to her. She seemed to brighten at this.

"thanks, bye bye" she said jumping out of the car and skip to her house.

and then i came home.

"she didn't seemed disgusted when I...you know...touched lips with her" He asked.

"No" i said not remembering any disgust etched on her face but something of a blush. Beck layed his head down thinking how close he was to kissing cat.

"hey" beck asked Robbie pulling Beck from his thoughts.

"yeah" he said acknowledging Robbie.

"what was with Jade she looked mad when tori and I kissed" asked Robbie. Beck wasn't really sure what was with Jade but he remembered that look Jade had given Robbie when she gave him that look when he kissed Tori when he had stage kissed her. She was probably was jealous with Robbie. no what was wrong with him it wasn't that Robbie was a bad person but for Jade to fall for him was completely weird. Dang his head hurt trying to figure out Jade's motives.

"I don't know man I just know she looked mad."said beck, "just forget about it".

"Good night Rob" I said.

"night beck" and the lights went out.


	11. Monday Moose Madness

I felt like shit. All last night I couldn't get the idea of Robbie kissing tori out of her head. Not even my favorite activity cutting things with my scissors couldn't keep my thoughts from their kiss. I wondered if Robbie thought Tori was a better kisser than me. god! I couldn't get the image of bliss when Robbie kissed Tori tore at my heart. It gave me sharp pains in my heart and it wasn't the good sharp pain but a horrible heart tearing pain. I felt my stomach clench and my eyes sting and I realised I was crying and I only cried three times before. First time was when I was born second time when Beck broke up with me the first time and I went to tori for help, third time was when I started sweating, gross.

"jade,honey you alright" asked my mother from the other side of the door, "why aren't you at school yet?". god damn it could my step mom just leave me alone ever since her and my dad got married she has tried to be a caring mother as if she was my real mother.

"go away Jenna" I yelled at the young twenty year old woman at my door. She took a step from the door before saying, "alright but if you need any help I'm here for you or need advice or whatever the chizz is" god I can't believe im about to do this. Jade stomped to the door and practically ripped the door open.

"I'm...I-I'm having boy problems" I growled. She looked at me as if I was a wounded doe that needed her help.

"Oh baby"she said trying to hug me but I push her off me, "Is it that Beck boy again" she asked. I looked at her confused.

"I never told you about me and Beck breaking up again" I said.

Jenna looked at me with a sheepish look, "well when you were still at school cat came over and blurted everything that happened between you and beck".

"I'm gonna kill Cat...but no it's another boy and the other day he kissed a girl and that girl and I both like him but he doesn't know that we both like him and we both made a deal not to tell him and allow him to make the first move but we're allowed to hang out with each other as long as we have one person with us." I said everything really fast, taking a huge breath when I was done.

"so what do you think I should do" I huffed folding my arms over my ample chest looking at her with my most scariest look that said that if she didn't choose her words carefully she would regret living.

"well there's two things I would do pretend to be interested in another guy to make him jealous if that doesn't work then just tell him how you feel" she answered then she quickly cringed, afraid. Yes even adults fear me except for my dad but soon I'll get him quivering in his boots one day.

I almost laughed in her face and tell her that her days are numbered but I thought about it a bit of course i would never admit that im in love to his face but if he so happened to find... a beautifully devilish idea began to form in my head.

I slammed my door in her face muffling a thanking to her.

"Nice talking to you" she half shouted before dashing away to thank god I didn't try to hurt her.

**At School transition to second period**

I strutted in school catching everyone's attention wearing the most tightest blouse I could find which was an old scissoring shirt with a tainted blood-red scissors. I had cut off the bottom of my shirt so it revealed my belly button. and a short striped red and black skirt, also wearing spider web stockings and black heels pushing the school dress code to its limit but really I didn't give a damn. I was turning heads but no one dared dog whistled cause they knew that I would castrate them and then rip their teeth out.

I strutted around school untill I found my target he was at the soda vending machine. he was about to drink it when he noticed me strutting to him. He started to choke on his soda. I almost rushed over to see if he was alright b ut remained my cold savvy sexy look and continued to walk to him. After he got a control over his breathing he stared at me ogling me up and down then stopped at my swaying breast. I should mention that I wasn't wearing a bra underneath so you could see my hard nipples.

"Hy Robbie" I said in my most sultry voice.

"H-hey" he said then his body shuddered a bit.

Cat that just walked by and stopped and looked at him, "Did you pee a little?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Then whats that wet stain?" asked Cat he started to blush, "That's not pee" he said in a squeaky voiced that looked ashamed. and ran for the boys bathroom. I stared after him happy, excited and for some reason I thought that was cute in some weird dorkest way. If i could make him you know in his pants then I could make him jealous or something along those lines.

The thing was to find a hot guy to get Robbie jealous with. All the other boys in this school were either weird or bland like that of extras in a movie or TV show. If i tried something with Andre he would figure out and then freak out and reveal everything to Robbie even including the deal. God that only left sinjinn and Beck. Well Sinjinn was out of the question she rather die and have her souls torn to pieces and each piece soul was sent to a hell as different entities then even think sinjinn as more than a weirdo that she goes to school with.

Beck would figure her out quickly since they dated for almost two years.

Speak of the devil here he came with a much taller and bigger guy with him that had a good set of blonde hair which he was wearing a Canadian hockey shirt.

"Whose your friend?" asked Tori staring at Beck's friend up and down.

"This is my friend from Canada we've been friends since jardin d'enfants" ge said. We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"what did you say" said Tori confused.

"jardin d'enfants" he repeated.

"Whats that?"asked Cat.

"It's what we Canadians call kindergarten" said Beck's friend then he stuck his hand out by the way, "Im Moose".

This guy was great I could definitely get Robbie jealous of him and the way Tori was ogling him like he was a piece of meat. Tori I mentally said lets play a game winner gets Robbie's heart I thought as I saw my love come near the group.

"you wanna go with us to eat sushi at Nozus" asked Tori smiling cheeky at him which got a sad disappointed look from Robbie.

"nah I'm more of a beef eater you know hamburgers and steak." he said.

"ooh karaoke dokie has burgers the best burgers" said cat doing a little flirting I swear I think I saw beck's eyes were tinged with green jealousy. Damn this was a jealous, grudge, triangular, love throw down.

"yeah sounds good," muttered he said. Me, Tori, and Cat all but dragged Moose to my car so we could drive him to the restaurant. Robbie looked at each other than shrugged and followed aster us.

**karaoke Dokie**

Moose sat down with Tori me, Cat, and shockingly Robbie raced to take seats around Moose. Robbie quickly grabbed a chair while I grabbed Cat and threw her off the chair she tried to get Robbie off but he kept saying, "I'm straddling, I'm straddling"he yelled at her before she huffed and went to sit by Beck.

"so Moose how long you gonna stay here in L.A."she asked and before he could answer she cut him off, "If you don't fall in love with a girl here and you guys get married and decided to stay here. but seriously".

"Um I'm gonna be here till sunday" he answered. suddenly Cat popped behind Robbie yelling 'Boo' causing him to jump off the chair and land on his shoulder there was a loud pop. me and Tori quickly dropped to his side in a flash we quickly gave her an evil glare but she was too busy chatting it up with Moose. Sometimes it was cat's ditzy's nature that protected her from my rage but she was gonna have it later tonight. Oh yeah she also told my fourth step mother about me and beck breaking up.

After checking he was okay we all left but I decided to go home and pull out the scissoring dress worn by Tandy Black in the movie. I was gonna wear this to win Moose and make Robbie so jealous he would become like a god of war and go on a murderous rampage.

**the next day me**

cat and tori bombarded Moose with things he told us that he liked. Me dressed up as the tandy black's character in the scissoring while cat tried to give him a burger that was in her pocket. gross. Tori pretended to be a hockey fan and had supposed tickets to a hockey game the night of tinkle aid.. My plan was working perfectly she forgot that she was supposed to be Robbie's assistant for his magic act.

**Later At lunch**

Tori came rushing toward us screeching , "I have awesome news" she saw Moose and started to drooling all over him

"well whats the new" asked Andre.

"so whats up" asked beck. But cat and tori was still hung up on Moose.

"I threw my taco at tori causing her to screech at me.

"JADE!"

"TORI" I said back in that southern belle voice.

"I don't talk like that"

"Then tell us the important news"

"Oh"

"Oh"

Oh" said Robbie as he walked up to the table.

"Hey" everyone greeted.

"Oh yeah my mom said we got a letter from "Rock the World" and it supposedly said to come to Lot 13 area C to come for the show and to have a new song to sing for the show and make sure its awesome" explained Tori looking at Robbie.

"Cool so what should our song gonna be about" said Andre.

Without thinking I blurted, "well since it was Robbie's song that got us on the show we should let him write our new song for the show". Robbie looked at me with surprised I smiled at him sweetly. then remembered the other people at the table and sneered at everyone staring at me confused.

"Uh...me and Andre can work on this song together" said robbie.

"cool and while you guys do that I'll be hanging with moose"said tori.

"but we still need your help today for the tinkle aid"said beck looking more ticked with cat and i swear their was jealousy in his eyes.

"Oh yeah well we can hang with Moose and Rehearsed" said Tori her eyes widening realizing that she has ditched the guys especially Robbie.

"Its today you guys but you don't have to worry we don't need your help anymore" Andre said annoyed picking up his tray and walking away, "So just hang with moose all you want".

Tori looked at Robbie expectantly the sadness clear in her eyes, "But you still need a magician partner?".

Robbie shook his head slowly and I smiled, Jade actually volunteered to do it since Andre doesn't need her no more." he explained, "sorry" he too got up and left. The pain and tori's eyes made me feel bad but she needed to see that she was no good for Robbie. I got up and smirked,"bye Tori".

Moose turned to face Beck, "Hey let's go hang out later after tinkle aid" he then faced tori, "Sorry but i would really like to hang with my old friend if you guys don't mind". Then both boys got up to leave. Leaving Tori and Cat all alone.

"I feel bad"admitted Cat.

"I know right I wish there was some way we could apologise to the guys. I mean truthfully if i really think about it I'm not really interested in Moose" rapid shot Tori. Cat nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'll stick with L.A. boys" muttered Cat. Tori silently agreed then quickly jumped up.

"That's it we'll sing a song about our favorite L.A. boys" said Tori happily.

"Yeah Orlando Bloom"

"No not him Robbie"

"you mean Beck and Andre too"

"y-yeah... them too"

So that's what they did before the guys could perform Cat and Tori interrupted them and sung L.A. Boys as an apology.

An hour later after Cat and Tori was singing L.A.

I caught sight of Robbie when I was done with taking off the make up from being his assistant. as a token to accept Tori's apology he allowed me and Tori to be his assistant.

"hey what you still doing here?" I asked, "did Beck leave you here"

"No, I'm waiting for Andre to drop off his grandma then he's gonna come back pick me up and we're gonna go to his house to work on the song" he explained in one breath.

I sat down next to him, "you wanna hang untill he gets here" I asked.

"not by a noose" he answered. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"that's not what I mean but..." mind began to wonder to a naked Robbie with a collar and leash on. God that would look so sexy.

"Jade...Jade...jade...jade" he said.

I looked at him blankly, he stared back. Then I notice a miracle was happening our bodies were leaning toward each other. His lips were barely a few centimeters so when he spoke his breath tickled my own lips.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I hated it when boys ask that dumb question but somehow when he said it was romantic and cute in a nerdy way. I barely nodded my head before he softly kissed my mouth.

we would've been stuck like that for millenia to come untill he showed up. He drove up in his car honking.

Robbie quickly pulled away and ran to Andre's car afraid that I would kill him. So cute, but Andre he would die for ending our kiss.

I sighed and got up grabbing my bag and began to walk to my car.

* * *

heya from edmaster2.

im not sure what song i should use for the "rock the World" show. So if you guys could give me an idea that would be great i was thinking about a song called welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance but still unsure.

thanks

P.S.

this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you enjoy


	12. The Blonde

The next day I tackled Andre into the janitor's closet and began to yank at his dreads making him beg for forgiveness for ruining me and Robbie's kiss. After a few minutes of Andre's torturous screams which I gladly recorded for future entertainment I let him go. I then went to go find Robbie and see if we could finish what we started.

I saw him in the hallway at his locker feeling my heart race faster than a girl being chased by a ghoulish monster. "Hey" I said casually swaying my hips in a sexual way to attract his attention. I don't know why but after that kiss yesterday every time I think about him I feel giddy and excited. He didn't even acknowledge me instead he ran off the other direction not even glancing back.

I tried talking to him during first period he ignored me and Tori. wait hes ignoring Tori too. Okay somethings definitely wrong. In third period I also notice that he wasn't looking at me or tori. Not that not looking at our faces but he wasn't looking at any part of our body not our feet, hands, chest, breast not even a small glance at us.

At the end of sikowit's class I tried to leave only to feel a pair of hands grab my arm and pull me back into sikowits class. I turned to face the idiot that grabbed me to see an enraged Robbie.

"what happened?"she half yelled half demanded of me. I was kind of shocked that she was yelling at me she only yelled when she was annoyed or mad. And I have never seen her yell in anger.

"You grabbed me and pulled me in here yelling 'what happened'" I shouted back.

"No I mean whats wrong with Robbie he's acting weird and its confusing me" she said her voice dripping with grief almost as if someone had died. Which was true I mean what happened to that fun-loving nerdy self.

"I don't know" I answered sadly myself. I really thought me and Robbie had started something even though it was only a thirty-second make out.

Tori landed on a nearby chair sighing loudly, "I knew he might be upset with me for ditching him in the rehearsals but i didn't think it would turn out like this" she said. I sat next to her at least something is right in this messed up situation.

"You got that right Robbie probably hates you now" I said gankly putting my hand on her shoulder making a mock like comfort. She angrily shrugs off my shoulder and jump up accusingly.

"Robbie is ignoring you too actually he's not even looking at you much less at your direction" Tori shot back. What she said was true. Did he not like our kiss from last night. Was I bad kisser, Beck never complained or was he too much of a nice guy to tell me.

"Do you think I'm a bad kisser" I asked.

Tori shrugged then her eyes shot wide open, "Do you think I'm a bad a kisser".

"I don't know I don't swing that way" I growled at her for asking me a dumb question.

"Well why did you ask me that question?"

"Because this is serious"

"I'm serious too"

"Whatever...wait is Robbie at lunch" I asked then after a few seconds we dashed out heading to the asphalt café. Only to see the gang minus Robbie.

"where's ROBBIE!" we demanded at the same time.

"Whoa" said Beck holding up his hands in mock surrender, "He's at Taco Ding with that blonde waiter from karaoke Dokie". We stopped Tori slammed into me and I fell on to a squealing Cat who later collapsed onto the floor.

"He's on a date" said Tori grabbing Beck's collar.

"Yeah" He answered pushing Tori off him, "They hit it off after the tinkle aid, I was there and she was flirting him up and down untill finally she asked him to go to Taco Ding with her" He explained. I growled under my breath probably a little too loud causing Cat to jump. Some Ganky blonde was flirting with my Robbie She better hope I don't see her with him cause I cut her to mincemeat.

"Which Taco Ding" we both asked at the same time.

"Um I think the one across karaoke Dokie" he answered. We both got up a temporary alliance to take down this new threat. We headed to my car to only be stopped by Beck.

"Why do you guys want to Taco Ding...do you like Robbie or something" He asked. I wasn't gonna tell this dildo anything if I like Robbie that was my business and mine alone. But before I could say something degrading about him being from Canada Tori spoke up.

"I want to make sure he doesn't do something to scare the girl away, and I'm pretty sure Jade wants to go just to make fun of him if it goes wrong" explained Tori in one breath but she was looking away not looking at Beck. She shuffled her feet a little.

"Oh...You want me to come because I'll think he'll need some help from a guy as well as a girl" he said showing some genuine concern for his roommate like brother. Before Tori could answer I shouted, "NO!, Bad enough I'm driving with Tori and during the day". I stomped to my car ignoring the dumbstruck Beck .

We arrived at Taco Ding fifteen minutes before Lunch was to be over. With any luck we'll catch him still on his date.

As we walked in we saw him at the far right corner of the fast food restaurant. Their food discarded the two were chatting it up casually. Robbie must of said something funny because started to laugh like crazy. He just gave her a goofy pleased smile. A little monster in my inside wanted to rush the girl and tear her limb to limb. I wanted Robbie to smile like that toward me.

One quick glance at Tori showed she wanted to do the same thing toward the girl. I think I still have a pair of rusty scissors in the back of my car. Ooooh her death would be more painful. I started to advance on the girl untill I felt a pair of petite hands grab my waist and pull me back.

"what are you doing" Huffed Tori tired from pulling me back.

"I'm gonna kill the Gank and then share a taco with Robbie" I said simply as if that made total sense. And at that time it did. I mean I liked Robbie he liked me even if he was too nervous and scared to admit it. We belong with each other I could feel it in my cold stone black heart. If I was to be killed by a crazed lunatic I would want that lunatic to be Robbie.

"No I want to do the same thing but look at him he's happy and enjoying his time" she said her eyes hard on the gank but when it turned to Robbie it seemed to her eyes were tinted a hot pink. I wonder if my eyes did that when I was thinking about him, hmmm.

"He looks more happy than he is when he's with us". I wanted to punch Tori right then and there how dare she say that but I didn't. But the truth was she was right. When we were with him he seemed scared and nervous. Not carefree and laughing wildly like he was doing right now.

i SIGHED DEFEATED, "So what do we do now?" asked Jade.

Tori glanced at Robbie and faced me with small tears in her eyes, "we be his friends and be there if she breaks his heart or to help him". We headed out the door glanced at Robbie's direction. He grabbed hold of the blonde's hand and kissed it.


	13. The interview

Edmaster: not dead and haven't given up on Robbie is more than victorious thank you faithful readers for waiting on me this is part two of Robbie is more than victorious.

please review i accept all criticisms.

don't own anything except for this idea.

* * *

It was sunday at eight p.m live at "Rock the World"

Beck walked forward with a single spot light on him. While Andre began by playing the piano.

"When I was a young boy

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band

He said, "Son, when you grow up" the drums joined in on that part.

"Would you be the savior of the broken

The beaten and the damned?

He said, "Will you defeat them

Your demons and all the non-believers

The plans that they have made?" The guitar and bass joined Beck continued to sing.

Because one day, I'll leave you

A phantom to lead you in the summer

To join the Black Parade"

Andre stepped up beside Beck and began to sing the spot light expanding a bit to show them both. Andre began to sing with the pace of the drums and guitar picking up.

"Sometimes I get the feeling

She's watching over me

And other times I feel like I should go

And through it all, the rise and fall

The bodies in the streets

And when you're gone we want you all to know

Robbie joined the group of boys once again showing all three boys. Robbie began the chorus.

"We'll carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on

And in my heart, I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it"

Jade appeared with next to Robbie rocking her body with the music and beginning to sing. Rocking with the song.

"And while that sends you reeling

From decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout out loud and clear

Do you fight it to the end?

jade stopped and Robbie continued.

We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

You're weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Disappointed faces of your peers

Tori and Cat began to sing while jade and Andre with to the audience on set and began to dance with them.

"Take a look at me

'Cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

Won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken"

Beck jumped in and Cat and Tori joined Andre and Jade to dance with the audience

"Listen here, because it's only

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy who wanna sing his song

Just a man, I'm not a hero

I don't care!"

Robbie sang the last part. Everyone that was standing with the audience returned to the stage.

"We'll carry on, we'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone, believe me

Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on"

the stage started getting darker blacking out Jade and Tori.

"And though you're broken and defeated

You're weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me"

then Beck,Andre, and Cat was in the dark only leaving Robbie who was still singing.

"Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

(We'll carry on)"

The spotlight on Robbie was slowly shrinking

"Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Though you try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

(We'll carry on)"

Finally even Robbie was in the dark.

Tori's POV

we all sat on a couch except for Robbie who sat on a chair near Michael. Michael tried to calm the live audience.

After a few minute the crowd was calmed. Michael took his seat and smiled at us.

"As you know these are our contest winners, Robbie Shapiro, Tori Vega, jade west, Beck oliver, Cat valentine, and Andre Harris" He said the crowd again went into a loud applause. After a few more moments they finally calmed down.

"So who wrot..." he was rudely interrupted when Trina came out of nowhere tackling Michael off his chair.

"Trina!" I shouted aghast at what she just did. Soon some Men in security uniforms came in and pulled her from poor astounded Michael. She was yelling and kicking as the security guys dragged her away.

"I'm so sorry for that" I apologised to the still dazed Michael. He felt his bottom lip,

"I think she bit my lip" he said.

Beck nodded his head, "She did the same to me a couple of weeks ago".

"you know her"asked Michael.

"Yep that Tori's sister" said jade snide.

"your related to that weirdo, I feel sorry for you" said michael seriously with real pity for her.

"i know" I said remembering kesha and some other famous people who had the sad opportunity to meet Trina saying the same thing.

"well uh... let's get to some questions from the audience" said michael pointing to the crowd surrounding the stage. One girl quickly snatched the mike from the guy passing it around.

"Beck do you have a girlfriend" asked the girl.

Beck looked sheepish and then cat jumped to her feet, "yes he does and their exclusive" said Cat rather ferociously.

the girl quickly sat down and so did cat who looked murderous like jade sometimes did when people (mostly girls...actually always to girls) talked to beck.

"alright next question" said mike scooting his chair back not to be caught in Cat's wild rage. i wish i could move my chair away but i was sitting on a couch with her.

"so um what inspired this song" asked a young boy with spiky green hair.

"well it was kind of mixture of most of our experiences but i think it was also had to do with when we were stucked in our float on a very dangerous street" answered andre truthfully in his ray of sunshine like cheer.

another kid that was sharing the exact same clothes as the green spikey kid, "This is tto Robbie are you dating someone or are you a loner?". that was a pretty weird question was this kid interested in robbie. _was he secretly building a harem._ at least i wouldn't be rejected by Robbie. _But i wanted him all to myself._

"No I'm currently single right now" he said quickly with a hint of a crack in his voice. wait what the hell happened with the blonde girl are they not exclusive or did she break up with him but it was barely five days. hardly fit in three or four dates. Jade had the same expression as me on her face. beck looked sad for his roommate. andre looked confused and somehow cat dropped back in her dream world.

"what happened to the..." i began to ask but i got a sharp elbow in the ribs by cat. _owww!__ damn cat is strong_. but i got the message. 'shut up were on television no need to embarass him in front of millions of people' or i could have misread it and it could mean Cat's random muscle spasm. hmmm. which one was it.

we answered about another six or seven questions before time was up and Michael said his signature goodbye. He thanked us for being awesome contestant winners and guest. The gang quickly cornered Robbie by the snack table by the cheeses.

"so what happened between you and the blonde" asked Jade point blank. geez she went right to the point not that i wouldn't have.

"nothing really" said Robbie half heartedly leaning against the table picking at the swiss cheese.

"he probably got so excited he scared her off like always" said andre. he didn't say it to be mean but sometimes if he liked a girl he came on too strongly and it would scare them away. well he didn't come too strongly like sinjinn does but probably two or three miles off.

"shut up andre" me robbie and jade said at the same time.

"and don't give us that bull crap either what happened" stormed jade with lightning in her eyes.

"Thats exactly what happened nothng she was only using me to get to beck once she found out he and cat started dating she dumped me" retorted Robbie breaking the cheese in half. once he realised what he did he slamned it in the trash a few feet away and walked off.

I only had one thought I needed to help comfort robbie.

Jade's POV

One thought ran through my mind, that bitch is gonna pay no one uses my crush and gets away with it.

* * *

do you like it, don't like it.

tell me about it next chapter: Part 2 Robbie is more than an allstar

if you think of a better name for part 2 tell me

peace homies


End file.
